Quick Minutes
by MystWriter07
Summary: This is where all of my InuYasha one shots will be. Summary's will be on top of each chapter. I hope you like my writing from my spare minutes. I will be posting my one shots individually also, so if you see the same one twice, you'll know why.
1. A Grassy Plain

A Grassy Plain

This is just a little one shot that I came up with one night. It's a quicky with Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Let me know what you think!

The group came to a stop just as the sun was about to set in the West. A silver haired boy with golden eyes crossed his arms into his red firerat haori as he watched the empty grassland around him. His nose picked up no danger, and the only sounds that reached his ears were that of his companions setting up camp.

A young, raven haired woman looked up from her kneeling position on the ground. Her dark eyes watched the silent boy carefully. What was he thinking about? She shrugged to herself and went back to digging in her large yellow bag for some Ramen to cook up for dinner. "This'll bring him back." The girl muttered as she found the food.

"Bring who back where?" A gruff voice asked. The girl jumped.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha," she said with a smile as she looked up at the hanyou now standing right above her. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." She said with a slight laugh. Inu-Yasha frowned.

"You making Ramen?" The hanyou inquired. The teen nodded slightly as she got to her feet.

"What else?" She asked, but not in a rude way. The silver haired boy blinked as she walked over to the demon slayer, monk, and young kitsune.

"Ah, Kagome," the demon slayer said with a smile as the girl from the future knelt down on the other side of the fire.

"Hey Sango," Kagome smiled back, and then turned to the young kit playing with a two tailed cat. "Hey, Shippo, will you go get some water to boil up for some Ramen?" She asked, holding out a small kettle. The kit looked up at the girl and nodded.

"No problem, Kagome!" Shippo said as he took the kettle and ran toward the small creek that was running a little ways away from the camp. Inu-Yasha watched him go before making his way over to the rest of the group.

"So, Kagome, sensed any jewel shards lately?" The hanyou asked rudely as he flopped into a sitting position next to the priestess. The teen looked at him angrily.

"You know the answer to that." She growled back. The boy only shrugged and looked away. Kagome sighed slowly as she tried to control her temper. Why was he such a pain in the butt?

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he came running back to the adults sitting around the fire. "I got the water for you!" He said proudly as he held out the full kettle.

"Why thank you Shippo. You've earned your meal tonight, unlike some people…" The priestess ended her thought in a mutter.

"And who the hell are you talking about?" Inu-Yasha asked roughly. Kagome didn't reply as she put the water into the fire to boil. The hanyou's eye twitched slightly as he clenched his hands into fists. "I asked who the hell you were talking about, Kagome." He growled again. The ebony haired girl slowly turned to look at him.

"Why does it matter? Does it bother you that I might be talking about you?" She argued back. Inu-Yasha pulled back slightly in a bit of thought.

"No, I just…" He didn't have any reason to tell her that wouldn't make him look like a fool. "Feh," he finally muttered and got to his feet. Everyone watched as the hanyou walked away.

"He'll be back when the Ramen gets to his nose." Kagome said as she turned back to the fire.

Kagome was getting worried. Everyone else had long since gone to bed, and the moon was high in the sky, but the hanyou still had not returned. The priestess got to her feet and looked around at the flat land around the camp. There was a few rocks and trees a ways off, but nothing that could be the hanyou.

The raven haired girl sighed worriedly. Where could he have gone? She began to walk toward the river of which Shippo had gotten the water. Maybe Inu-Yasha had gone there to cool off.

As she heard the water and began to see the slowly flowing river, she realized that Inu-Yasha was not there. Her eyes stung as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, but she held them back. She had a lot more ground to cover before she got to crying. And so, with that thought strong in her heard, the priestess began to walk toward the open field.

Kagome's eyes searched in the semi-darkness, and she was thankful for the full moon. There was a small break in the grass as she walked, and the priestess stopped to look at it. The path was large enough that the missing hanyou could have passed through it, or maybe it was only an animal. The girl's spirit fell, but she told herself that she needed to be positive. Kagome nodded her head sharply and followed the trail.

Golden eyes stared up at the stars in the sky. Silver ears twitched as the wind brushed them lightly. Their owner sighed slowly as he rested his hands behind his head. Kagome's words came back to him, and his failure to answer her back smartly. Another "Feh" whispered past his lips as he focused back on the night sky above him.

His mind was so focused that he didn't hear the person coming toward him.

"Oh!" Kagome muttered as she tripped on something. She put her hands out to catch herself, only to find that she landed on something soft. "What in the world…?" The priestess breathed as she lifted her head. Her breath froze in her chest as her eyes locked with gold

The two lay silently, just staring at the other, lost in their eyes.

"Ah, Kagome… what are you doing?" Inu-Yasha finally asked. The girl gasped slightly and moved to get off of the hanyou. His clawed hand lightly stopped her. The priestess slowly looked back up into his eyes. "I didn't say you had to get up…" He breathed.

Her skin seemed to tingle as his warm breath touched her. "Oh, um…" Her voice seemed to fail her as the wind blew his scent toward her. She had never really realized how wonderful he smelled, like the bark of a tree, and something else she couldn't place. The teen had no idea the same thought was running through the hanyou's mind.

He couldn't place her scent, it was _her_ scent. It was a mix of some flower, the morning dew, and something the hanyou had never smelled before. His heart raced as her hair brushed his face as she moved. "Kagome…" He found himself whispering again. Her deep brown eyes slowly turned to him again. "Why did you come out here so late at night?"

The girl seemed shy, which was very unlike her. "Oh, I was… I was worried when you didn't come back to eat with us." Kagome muttered, a slight blush on her face.

"I'm sorry to have worried you." Inu-Yasha muttered back. Kagome was shocked. Inu-Yasha, sorry! What was going on?

"Are you alright?" The priestess asked placing a hand on the hanyou's cheek. There was some heat there, but, was he _blushing_! Now Kagome was really confused. "Inu-Yasha?"

He was silent for a second, just gazing into her worried eyes. "Kagome… I—" He stopped himself. She looked at him expectantly.

"Yes?"

"I…What I mean is…" He trialed off again.

"What is it Inu-Yasha?" The priestess pressed.

"I…I want you by my side, always." The hanyou finally said. The girl smiled.

"Well you already know I said I would stay with you, no matter what." She began to get up, and move away from the hanyou. He suddenly didn't want her to move, and quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back. She went rigid as his lips brushed hers.

Her mind raced as his grip tightened on her. His face pulled away and he pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Inu…Yasha…" Kagome breathed roughly.

"I want you by my side _forever_, Kagome, even after we have defeated Naraku." Inu-Yasha finished. Both boy and girl began to shake as they realized their feelings for each other were real, and in close reach. Inu-Yasha stiffened as saltwater filled his nose. Kagome was crying. He pulled away and held her at arms length. "What's wrong? Have I gone too far?" There was worry clearly visible in his golden eyes.

Kagome could only shake her head as she tried to calm herself. "No, Inu-Yasha, I am so happy. I feared that you would want Kikyo, over me." She smiled lightly up at him. "Yet you just kissed me. I need to know…do you really love me?" Her voice was quiet, but strong.

The hanyou was quiet for a minute as he just watched her beautiful eyes dance with tears. He hated it when she cried. A smile slowly moved across his face as he carefully reached a hand up to wipe away the water. "Yes, Kagome, I love you…More than you'll ever know."

Kagome's heart skipped a few beats as joy overwhelmed her. "Oh Inu-Yasha!" The priestess shouted as more tears fell down her face and she jumped into the hanyou's arms once again. "I dreamed that this day would come, and it finally has. I love you Inu-Yasha." She whispered.

He pulled her back so he could again stare into her deep pooled eyes. "And I love you." The hanyou smiled as he leaned up and captured the priestess' lips in a passionate kiss.


	2. Just Pups

Just Pups

Inu-Yasha comes to get Kagome, only to find out that she can't go back with him yet. The priestess would be just as happy as the hanyou to go back, but her Grandfather has made that impossible, what could be going on!

Inu-Yasha jumped out to the Bone Eater's Well in present time Tokyo. Kagome was in her room, the hanyou could smell her through the open window as he stepped out of the well shrine. He looked around and sniffed the air. The air here was so full of different scents.

Inu-Yasha turned to look at Kagome's house again. He grinned evilly and walked up so he was under the priestess' window. The hanyou crouched down before uncoiling his legs into a jump to the girl's windowsill. He stepped off of the sill and into the room. Kagome was sitting at her desk, a book of funny symbols open on her left. Inu-Yasha stepped toward the girl's back. The priestess sighed and dropped her pencil, putting her head in her hands.

The hanyou's evil smirk returned. He leaned forward, ready to scare the priestess, when she stood up sharply. "He's such an idiot!" Kagome yelled, pounding her hands on the desk. Inu-Yasha jumped back and yelled in surprise. "Hu?" The girl blinked and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome laughed. The hanyou stood against the priestess' bed, twitching slightly, a weird grin on his face.

"What in the hell's is your problem?" Inu-Yasha asked, folding his legs and arms as she plopped down on the teen's bed. She sighed and shook her head.

"It's nothing." She smiled. The hanyou searched her face. "I just can't leave yet." The priestess added.

"Hu?" Inu-Yasha blinked. Kagome crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"It's all Gramps' fault. He told my aunt that I'd baby-sit for her three terrors!" Kagome sighed and shook her head, opening her eyes. "It's such a mess."

Inu-Yasha sat quietly for a second before laughing out loud. The girl glared at him. "You'd better tell them you're leaving." He said.

"I _can't_." The priestess replied.

"And why not?"

"Because my aunt doesn't know that I'm able to use the well like I do. If I told her, she'd get really weird and think I was crazy." The girl finished with a sigh, walking over to her bed and sitting down heavily next to the hanyou.

"I'm sure _that_ wouldn't be a first…" The male muttered. He turned to see if Kagome had heard and would retaliate. The girl just sighed and covered her face with her hands. The hanyou blinked in surprise. Something was wrong if the teen didn't reply to his insult. "Kagome?"

"I'd get out of it if I could, believe me." She said at her name.

"It can't be that bad. They're only pups after all."

"You don't understand…"

"Kagome! Your aunt is here to pick you up!" Mrs. Higurashi called. The priestess dragged her body to the door, looking like she was on her way to be executed. "Kagome!"

"I'm coming Mom." The girl replied as she descended the stairs. The hanyou stood at the top of the steps, watching the girl disappear into the kitchen.

_What could be so bad…?_ Inu-Yasha wondered.

Kagome tried to smile at her aunt. "Are you ready?" The older woman asked, her smile genuine. The teen nodded, her head really yelling, _NO!_ "Come on then, I don't want to be late." Kagome followed the woman out the door.

"Bye Mom." The girl said just before she closed the door.

((Just Pups))

"Meiko, no, don't throw things!" Kagome said, desperately trying to stop the four-year-old from throwing things at the living room wall. The teen frowned at the child as the older took the baseball from the smaller hand. Meiko suck her tongue out at the sitter and ran off again. The priestess groaned as the pounding of an electric guitar finally broke into her head.

"Kun, stop practicing for your band right now!" Kagome shouted. The six-year-old had high hopes for his "music." "KUN!" The teen yelled over the noise as she stood in the boy's bedroom doorway. The child either ignored her words, or didn't hear. The priestess sighed as she shook her already pounding head. Kagome suddenly yelped as something pulled her hair. "Sara!" The teen growled as she carefully removed the baby's drool covered hand from her ebony hair. The five month old began to scream at loosing her chew toy.

"Hush, it's alright, _please_ don't cry." Kagome tried bouncing the baby on her hip. The teen growled under her breath as she moved into the kitchen. "MEIKO!" The middle child had found the eggs, and now half of the carton was all over the cabinets, walls, and floor. "Can't any of you just be quiet and _sit down_!"

THUMP!

The priestess was so wrapped up in trying to balance both Sara and Meiko in her arms, and trying not to yell at the oldest still playing his guitar, that she didn't hear the bang outside the window. She jumped as the back door, just beside the kitchen sink, burst open moments later. "WENCH! What in the hells was that for!" The angry hanyou shouted as his eyes fell on the priestess.

"Inu-Yasha! Watch your mouth around the kids, please." She glared at him. He glared right back. The priestess was the first to sigh and shake her head. "What are you doing here, anyway?" The girl asked, trying to quiet the baby and middle child in her arms.

Inu-Yasha winced and held his ears. "I wanted to see what could be so bad. You looked like you were going to be sick back at your house." He practically yelled back. Sara began to scream louder in order to be heard over the hanyou.

"Will you take Meiko please, and don't let her out of your sight!" Kagome shouted, pushing the older girl into the hanyou's arms.

"WHAT!" The silver haired boy tried to hold the wiggling toddler as Kagome moved back into the kitchen.

"If you're here you might as well be helpful!"

"KAMI! What in the hells is that NOISE!" The hanyou growled at the electric guitar that had suddenly become louder and shriller.

"KUN!" The priestess had set the still crying baby in her highchair. "He won't listen to me! Why don't you go try to make him stop!"

"Why me!"

"Because you're a hanyou and a GUY!" The teen had gotten a rag out of one of the drawers next to the sink and was now ringing out the excess hot water. The hanyou watched as she got onto her hands and knees, cleaning up the mix of yellow and clear slime all over the kitchen.

There was suddenly a yank on one of the silver triangles on the boy's head. His angry golden eyes turned to the child in his arms now amazed by his soft puppy ears. "Doggy!" The four-year-old said giggling.

"Alright kid, let go now." Inu-Yasha said pulling his already aching ear away from the small fingers. Her eyes filled with tears and she opened her mouth to begin screaming again.

"Inu-Yasha! Just let her play with your ears if it'll keep her quiet!" Kagome called from rinsing the rag out again. This time she moved to Sara, wiping the baby's face and hands. "Are you hungry now?" She tried. The five-month-old seemed to fight back her tears at the attention. "Your Mom said to give you a bottle before you go to bed, which was supposed to have been an hour ago… so I'll bet you're tired, hu Sara?" The teen smiled at the baby as she again lifted the child into her arms.

"Hey, what about me!" Inu-Yasha complained from the couch in the living room—Meiko sill laughing as she enjoyed the softness of his ears—as Kagome moved toward the back of the house.

"I'll be right back, just relax." She replied, rocking Sara lightly.

"Yeah right, relax with that _noise_." The hanyou continued to grumble to himself as he crossed his arms and leaned against the soft cushion.

Kagome knocked on Kun's door, knowing the boy probably wouldn't hear her. "Kun, you need to stop playing now, your sister needs to go to bed! There's a friend of mine here that you might like to meet!" The girl shouted. The music suddenly stopped.

"A friend? Who is it? Do I know them?" The boy asked, turning to look at the sitter.

"Why don't you go find out." Kagome smiled.

"Alright!" He shouted and began to run off.

"But no more music tonight ok?" She said, stopping him. He nodded excitedly and she let him pass. The priestess sighed contently, the near silence welcome. She turned again and walked to the living room.

"KAGOME!" The hanyou's voice yelled at her. Sara stirred in her arms, beginning to cry again.

"Puppy!" Meiko cried, tears again filling her eyes as Inu-Yasha stood up and out of her reach.

"Kagome, you said I could play with your friend!" Kun shouted as the hanyou pulled out of the seven-year-olds reach as well.

"Tell them to leave me alone, Kagome!" Inu-Yasha added to the shouting. A vein twitched above the priestesses eye as she clenched her hands into fists.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted over everyone else.

THUMP!

Silence.

"Ka—gome…" Inu-Yasha growled as he struggled to pull his face off of the floor.

"Can't you just get along for a little while!" The priestess growled. The two males and middle girl swallowed and nodded silently. "Thank you. Now, I have to put Sara to bed, if you will stay quiet until then, I would appreciate it." And with that, the teen moved back into the kitchen, warmed up a bottle, and went into the baby's bedroom, singing softly.

"Uh…" Kun said staring.

"Yeah…" Inu-Yasha breathed in agreement. "I know what you mean."

"TV! TV!" Meiko shouted suddenly. Both boys jumped at her.

"Shhh, Meiko, you want to watch the black box? Alright, just stay quiet, ok?" The hanyou whispered. The toddler laughed and nodded. Kun moved to turn on the TV while Inu-Yasha pulled Meiko onto the couch, sitting down next to her. The older brother came to sit on the other side of the hanyou, handing the remote to the clawed hand. "Hu?" The silver haired boy blinked.

"You're oldest, you get to have the remote." Kun replied to his question.

"Ah… ok." All three silently turned to the TV until the babysitter came back.

((Just Pups))

Kagome smiled at both the silence and the sleeping baby before her. The priestess had just laid the child down in her crib and now closed the door part of the way, to block out most of the noise for the baby, but left it open enough to make sure nothing happened in the room. She sighed lightly as she moved back to the living room. Two heads turned to look at her as she approached.

"I see it's past someone else's bedtime too." Kagome smiled again as Inu-Yasha got to his feet, cradling Meiko in his arms lightly.

"Yeah, where should I put her?" The hanyou whispered.

"I'll show you." The girl replied, turning around. The older two left the room again.

"I should bring you with me more often. I guess just an extra set of hands is good when there are three kids." The priestess whispered as the hanyou laid the five-year-old down lightly on her bed, before pulling the blankets over her small body.

"Feh, whatever." He turned to leave the room. Something stopped him. His golden eyes slowly turned back to Kagome. His heart fluttered slightly at the smile on her face.

"Thank you, Inu-Yasha."

"Feh, it's nothing." A blush danced across his face as he turned away. The two walked back out of the room and into the living room again.

"Kun!" Kagome said, finding the oldest child gone.

"He's in his bed, I heard him move past." Inu-Yasha calmed her. She smiled again, relaxing into the couch.

"Oh look, Pokemon." Kagome said as the hanyou came to sit next to the girl.

"Poko—what?"

"Pokemon." She corrected. "It's just an anime." She sighed again, leaning against the boy's shoulder. He tried to hide his blush again at her close contact, but finally gave up and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Whatever you say, Kagome." He whispered in her ear.

She giggled. "Just watch." With that, both fell silent, gold and chocolate eyes turning to watch the TV.

((Just Pups))

The front door opened, and a woman and a man walked quietly into the house. "They must all be sleeping." The woman whispered.

"And a good thing." The man chuckled back. The two made their way into the living room. Both jumped as a pair of golden eyes stared at them. "Who are you!"

"Aunt Yuna?" Kagome's groggy voice asked. The golden eyes turned away from the adults.

"Is that you, Kagome dear?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, what time is it?" The priestess asked, slowly getting to her feet.

"About 11 o'clock. You should go on home now. Do you need a ride?" The man answered for his wife.

"Hu? Oh, no, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you."

"How were the kids?" Yuna asked.

"Alright once Inu-Yasha got here."

"Inu-Yasha? Yuna, please get the lights." The man said sharply.

"It's alright, don't wake up the kids. Here, Kagome, there was left over pies. I brought one back for you." Yuna said as she handed the box over.

"Oh, thank you."

"Yuna, I really think—" The man tried.

"Don't worry about it. Let Kagome go."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to call soon, ok?" The priestess smiled, hugging her aunt and then uncle quickly. "Let's go, Inu-Yasha." She whispered as the two younger looking people left out the front door.

"Well, that was fun." The hanyou said sarcastically as the girl shut the door after her.

"Oh come on, you know you had a good time." Kagome giggled.

"Feh." He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Let's get back, hu? Then we can leave in the morning."

"Fine." The hanyou snapped, turning around and kneeling down on the ground for the priestess. She climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He jumped toward the Shrine once he knew she was on.

"Thank you for coming." Kagome whispered as he landed on the windowsill of her room.

"Hm… you're welcome." He muttered, climbing into the room after her. "Now go to sleep, I want to get out of here early tomorrow." He snapped softly, putting a foot out the window again.

"Inu-Yasha," the girl stopped him. "Stay with me?" She whispered. He blinked at her before slowly nodding.

"Alright…" The hanyou moved to the side of the bed, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Good-night, Inu-Yasha." Kagome breathed as she climbed into bed and lay down.

"Good-night, Kagome…" He replied with a slight smile at her even breathing.


	3. A Moment In His Mind

A Moment In His Mind

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu and the gang, not me.

Living on the edge is living like the wind

You are free to go anywhere, do anything

The word fear means nothing to you

But there is always that one thing,

The one thing that turns your world upside-down

I know what that is like; I used to live how I pleased, on the edge of a blade. But that came at a cost, one that I wish to never have to spend again. I have found now what one thing can come to mean to one person, one mind, one heart.

I never thought that a mortal, a human, could become so important, but she means the world to me, and I would do anything to keep her from harm.

"Kagome, get down!"

This is no simple task, the girl is a danger magnet.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

I guess I can't blame it on her; it's the jewel shards that she carries that bring every youkai within the country down on her. Today is no different, just another weak bastard, going after Kagome while she was out of my sight.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

But that's my fault, and I know it. Me and my big, stupid mouth. I hadn't gone right after her when she ran off afterward, giving her time to cool down, and me time to climb out of my latest crater. I hadn't followed her trail even after I could freely move again, putting up my 'don't care' front. It was the scream of my name from her voice ten minutes later that shot me from my seated position, and toward her scent.

"I'm fine, Inu-Yasha."

She always says that, even when she's wounded. I can smell blood, and it sure ain't mine.

"Let me see," I say, touching her bleeding shoulder. Her shirt sleeve is already dark red at the spot.

"It's nothing, really Inu-Yasha." That wench says again, pulling away. I hide my wince as she hisses through her teeth in pain

I didn't get to her in time.

"Just hold still for a second." I don't' give her time to say anything, quickly tearing the fabric apart just above the wound.

"Hey!"

"Oh shut-up." She gives me that look. "You've got more, I've seen 'um."

"That's not the point." I hear her teeth rub together as the wind blows into the cut. I carefully pull the already dead skin away, using my nose and eyes to make sure that there is nothing in the wound. Satisfied, I tear a strip of cloth off of her sleeve in my hand.

"You should be alright." I say as I wrap the white cloth over the spot. She smiles at me, and I avoid her face. "There, let's go." I get to my feet, turning away. I hear a tear, and look back, unsure of what I would find.

"There, that's better." Kagome got to her feet next to me, dusting herself off. I stared at the girl's arms, now uncovere3d because of her sleeves being torn off at the shoulder.

"What'd you do that for?" I snap.

"It looks even like this is all." She throws her hair over her shoulder as she walks past. That simple movement sends waves of her scent into my nose. I stand frozen as her scent overwhelms me. There is nothing sweeter than that; even Kikyo's scent can't stand up to that. "Hey, you coming, Inu-Yasha?" Her voice trickles back to me. I blink back to reality.

"Feh," I fold my arms into my sleeves, making my claws bite my lower arms. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Why can't I ever say what I really mean?

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome's voice again. I turn my eyes back up to her deep brown eyes. I can feel my eyes soften at her worried look. "Are you alright?" She asks, stepping back to my side.

"Uh… yeah…" I answer stupidly. Note to self:

Hit head against something hard.

"Come on then!" She laughs at my face as she grabs my hand, pulling me forward. "Let's go find Miroku, Sango, and Shippo." I follow her obediently, my hand tightening on hers.

Yeah, living on the edge is amazing, but living with Kagome by my side is better, and no freedom is greater than that.


	4. Only You, Kagome

Only You, Kagome

Kagome has been gone for two months, why? And what will happen when she comes back in tears?

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha and Kagome, not me.**_

_AN: Ok, this is just a little one shot that I started writing one day to try to get my mind off of Across A Land, so here it is, my friend said it was good, let me know what you think._

Kagome still wasn't back.

Inu-Yasha's insides tied themselves into knots, but he wouldn't say that he was worried. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest. Where in the hells was that girl? She had been gone for almost two months now. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to bring her back, but every time he went into her era, the miko was either gone or sick. The hanyou's golden eyes turned in the direction of the well, as suddenly the wind picked up. His heart almost stopped as her scent filled his nose.

She was back.

He smiled as he jumped down from the tree he had been resting in. His feet had barely touched the ground before he took off at a sprint toward the girl. He would have to give her a piece of his mind for taking so long to come back from her world.

"Kagome…" He breathed as he stopped in the clearing. Her deep russet eyes were lowered to her lap as she sat on the side of the well. She didn't look up as the silver haired boy approached. "What's going on? Kagome?" He asked again. He reached a hand out to lightly touch her upper arm. She turned up to him then.

"Inu-Yasha…" Her eyes were vacant, as if she hadn't had much sleep in a very long time. Her head lowered again, and she stiffly tried to stand up. The hanyou instantly quieted her. She turned to him again. "I'm sorry I've been gone so long…" Her eyes filled with tears, and her teeth grinded together as her head snapped away from his.

"What's going on, Kagome?" His voice was rough. He hesitated slightly before pulling her into his strong arms, holding her tightly. "You can tell me…" He stroked her silky hair softly.

"I'm so tired of crying…" She sniffled into his haori, taking comfort in his warmth. "I'm so tired of hurting…"

Inu-Yasha stayed silent, just stroking her back. He could smell the sadness on her, more than her normal scent, something bad had happened.

It took a half an hour of Kagome's tears to ease her pain enough to sit up, pulling away from Inu-Yasha, and taking a few steps away from the old wooden Well. He stared at her expectantly, wondering what had happened.

"I had to do it, Inu-Yasha… I just had to…" She whispered

"Had to do what, Kagome?" He moved up to her, holding her tightly, once again stroking her hair and back.

"I couldn't stand it!"

"Kagome…?" He breathed softly. Her tear filled eyes lifted to meet his.

"I couldn't carry his child, I…I had to…to kill it…" Her voice faltered at the end. The hanyou's mind and heart froze at the girl's words.

"What?" His voice cracked.

"He hurt me—raped me..." She had to correct herself. "Oh, Inu-Yasha!" She buried her face in his shoulder and began to sob again.

"Who? Who did this to you?" The boy tried no to snarl his question. To _his_ Kagome? Who would _dare_ touch _his_ Kagome?

"It doesn't matter." The Miko slowly lifted her head again, her tear streaked face turned into a fake smile. "But I'm not pure anymore, Inu-Yasha, so I've come to say good bye. I know that it would look bad if you were to travel with an impure Miko." She leaned up to peck a kiss lightly on the hanyou's cheek. "I did love you, Inu-Yasha, even if your heart belonged to Kikyo." She let her smile drop as she turned away, moving back to the side of the bone eater's well.

"Did?" His hand stopped her, grabbing her wrist. "Why past?" He added. The girl sighed slowly, turning back to his questioning face.

"Because this is the past, and it will stay that way. I understand that there is no room for me here, so I will never return. I hope you are happy, Inu-Yasha, for you will always be in my prayers." She turned away again, waiting for him to release his hold.

"That's not good enough." The hanyou finally broke the silence. The Miko's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't let him see. "I don't want your prayers, I want _you_."

Her eyes closed as tears filled them again. "You don't mean that." Why did he have to make this so hard?

"Yes, I do."

"I can't stay here."

"Then I'll come to your world."

"But you can't!" Kagome turned to him. "_This_ is your world, your home." She whispered. He moved closer, wrapping his arms tightly around her, his forehead resting against hers.

"My home is with you." He whispered back. Her tears finally fell as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest again.

"Inu-Yasha...why...?"

"You stayed by my side, how could you ever think that this would change anything?"

"He took the only thing meant for—he took my first time, there is nothing left." She was going to say his name; she had been saving herself for him, for Inu-Yasha, even if he didn't want her.

"Kagome...there is you spirit, no one can ever take that away from you."

"How can you say that!" She sharply pulled away. "Damn it Inu-Yasha! Kikyo has the same spirit! And that's the one you want!" She screamed at the hanyou. He stared at her intently, silently.

"You're right, you and Kikyo share the same soul, but your spirit is stronger than hers, and I want _that_ spirit, _your_ spirit Kagome."

The woman stood shaking. "Really...truly?" She finally whispered. The man smiled softly as he nodded.

"Only you, Kagome." He pulled her back into his chest, laying his chin on the top of her head. "Stay with me, I'll protect you."

She nodded into his haori, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Do you love me? Do you choose me over Kikyo?" She whispered. She needed to hear him say it, even after so long. His claws ran through her black strands softly.

"Only you, Kagome. I could love only _you_, my Kagome.


	5. Talent Show

Talent Show

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu-Yasha characters, and the songs featured belong to Stephen Schwartz. Please don't sue a poor me.**_

_Inu-Yasha gets suspicious when Kagome goes home calmly, so he decides to follow her. What he finds out about the miko's feelings, and about his own, may turn him to do something he never thought possible…_

"What do you mean you're going back home!" The silver haired hanyou shouted after the miko's retreating back.

"I have something to do tonight, that's all. I'll be back tomorrow morning. I think you can survive without me for just one night." Kagome replied back coolly. She really didn't want to get Inu-Yasha madder than he already was; she really didn't want him following her this time.

"Oi, wench!" Inu-Yasha jumped in front of her, stopping her determined walk. Her brown eyes blinked silently at him. "You're not leaving." His arms crossed stubbornly over his chest.

"Yes, I am." Kagome sidestepped him, making it to the well. She hesitated a second to look over her shoulder at the stunned hanyou. "Please don't follow me. I promise I'll be back tomorrow, if I'm not, I give you permission to come get me." Her eyes were soft, a hint of a smile on her lips. "Ok?"

"Ah…sure…" He nodded stupidly.

"Good." Her smile grew before she disappeared down the well.

"Inu-Yasha, are you just going to let her go?" The kitsune, Shippo, asked, jumping onto the older male's shoulder.

"Feh, what do I care?" His golden orbs disappeared as he turned away, heading back to Kaede's village. _What was that about, anyway? Kagome's never that cool when she wants to go back to her time…_ The hanyou shook it off as he reentered the older miko's hut.

((Talent Show))

"Mama, I'm home!" Kagome called as she placed her already empty yellow backpack on the table.

"Oh, Kagome dear, welcome home. Are you hungry?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, coming into the kitchen to meet her daughter.

"No, I'm too nervous to eat." The teen smiled as she answered.

"You have no reason to be nervous." The mother encouraged.

"Yeah sis, you're going to be great." Sota added, also entering the kitchen. "Our class was in the hall while you were practicing last week." He clarified her question before she could ask.

"Your costume is done, Kagome." Grandpa called from upstairs. The miko turned sparkling eyes to her mother.

"Mama?" Her voice was a whisper. Mrs. Higurashi gave a nod and smile in approval for the girl to run up to her room. Kagome swung her door open, stopping in shock at the hand made costume lying on her bed. "Oh Mama…" The teen turned to the woman who had followed her, giving her a bear hug. "It's perfect, thank you…"

((Talent Show))

Inu-Yasha sat up in his favorite tree, his foot and claws tapping on the limb and his other arm. _What was so important for her to act like that…why can't I come tonight, but I can tomorrow? It doesn't make any sense._ The hanyou shook his head, stopping his hand and foot, and sitting up. _I guess I'll just have to find out…_ He ignored the back of his mind telling him that Kagome didn't want him in her era tonight for some reason, but he ignored it.

It took him only a second to reach the well and jump in, allowing the pink light to swallow him and take him five hundred years into the future. The hanyou was careful as he exited the well shrine. There was only one light on in the Higurashi house, one that the boy recognized as the kitchen. He moved silently to look into the window above the sink. Sota was alone in the room, wearing a suit with his hair wetted down with something.

The younger boy turned to go. Inu-Yasha quickly knocked on the glass to get Sota's attention. Sota turned back, looking for the noise, when he saw his hero standing in front of the window, he smiled. He motioned to go to the back door. "Inu-Yasha!" Sota called, opening the back door.

"Hey, kid." Inu-Yasha took a lung full of air, finding out that Kagome was still in the house. _Shit! If Kagome finds me here, she'll kill me!_

"Did you come to see Kagome perform! She's really good she's—"

The hanyou wrapped a hand round the loud male's mouth, effectively silencing him. "Kagome doesn't know I'm here, and I'd like to keep it that way, if you don't mind." Inu-Yasha moved his hand at Sota's nod. "Now, what is this about Kagome performing?" The curious hanyou asked.

"Kagome's in a talent show, it's going to be at her school, she's—" The boy was cut off again as silver ears picked up the miko coming down the stairs.

"Don't tell Kagome I was here." Inu-Yasha moved to leave.

"Are you going to come?" Sota asked hurriedly. The hanyou hesitated.

"I'll see." Then he was gone.

"Oh, Sota, ready?" Kagome asked with a smile as she came back into the kitchen, catching sight of her brother, a long black bag over her one arm. The boy nodded, closing the door again. "Mama, are you ready to go?" The miko asked as the older woman came in from the family room.

"Yes dear, go ahead and get in the car while I get the keys, you too Sota." Mrs. Higurashi added to her son. Both children nodded and did as told, running outside and into the family van. They were soon followed by Grandpa and Mama.

((Talent Show))

"Kagome-chan, are you ready! I'm so nervous!" Eri asked, clinging to her friend's arm. The miko smiled, resting a hand over her friend's.

"Everything will be fine, you've work hard, and it shows."

"I can't believe that you and I got the main parts for the class song!" Eri continued. "And Hojo-kun the main man!"

"Yeah… it's great…" Kagome's head left the stage then, turning to who she wished was the lead male, but knew she was foolish for it. _Besides, Inu-Yasha can't sing._ She giggled at the thought.

"Kagome-chan?" Her friend interrupted.

"Hu?" Reality snapped back.

"Curtain is going up in five minutes! You'd better get ready!" Eri gave the miko's hand a quick squeeze, "And thank you for singing with me." She added before running of to take her position. Kagome smiled slightly then took a deep breath before running to the changing room to get dressed and put on her makeup.

((Talent Show))

Inu-Yasha stood in the back of the theater. There were tons of people! He felt like he was walking down the streets of Tokyo again, only without the scent of poison on the air. He stuck to the shadows, knowing if Kagome caught him he'd be in big trouble.

"Hey, Inu-Yasha!" Sota's voice caught the hanyou's attention. His golden eyes turned to the boy running up to him. "You came! Kagome will be so happy—"

"I told you Kagome can't know I'm here." Inu-Yasha cut him off. Sota nodded.

"Right, well come sit with Mama, Gramps, and me. I saved you a seat!" The boy began to lead him down an isle.

"I don't know about—"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Sota assured. Inu-Yasha fell silent as he was led to a red cushioned seat between Mrs. Higurashi and Sota. The woman greeted him with a smile.

"Glad you could come, Inu-Yasha, I'm sure Kagome will be happy to see you here." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Oh, Kagome—"

"Shush! The lights went out!" Sota corrected. The hanyou fell silent again, watching as the red curtain spit down the middle to reveal a group of three boys.

The "Talent Show" went smoothly, boring the hanyou out of his mind. There was a mix of singers, instrument players, dancers, and other tricksters. His hand held up his head as his eyes began to droop.

"Inu-Yasha, Kagome's class is coming up next." Mrs. Higurashi whispered over just as he was about to fall asleep. He instantly perked up, but tried to hide it.

"_And now, Class C with Dancing Through Life, a selection from the new American play, **Wicked**"_ The announcer introduced. The curtain opened again, this time revealing a group of about fifteen kids all dressed in party outfits. Inu-Yasha stared as only one moved.

"_The trouble with schools is _

_They always try to teach the wrong lesson _

_Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know_

_They want you to become less callow_

_Less Shallow_

_But I say: Why invite stress in?_

_Stop studying strife_

_And learn to live "The Unexamined Life"…"_

Here the others began to move, the girls following after the boy still singing, while the other boys just watched carefully.

"_Dancing through life_

_Skimming the surface_

_Gliding where turf is smooth_

_Life's more painless_

_For the brainless_

_Why think too hard?_

_When it's so soothing_

_Dancing through life…"_

The song continued on, when a girl dressed in a small, flashy white dress—Galinda—came up to the first boy, Fiyero, and began to dance. There were others, including a "munchkin boy" and a girl in a chair with wheels. There was the girl in the chair's sister…she was _green_, but for some reason Inu-Yasha was drawn to her. Galinda had given the green girl, Elphaba, a hat and gotten her to go to the dance, too bad as soon as Elphaba had gotten there, the party had stopped.

Inu-Yasha felt bad for the girl. When the music stopped, that was the end of the "selection". The hanyou leaned forward in his seat. He had not seen Kagome, maybe she would be in this next part.

There were five different things after the "Class C" performance, and the hanyou was getting antsy again. _Did I miss Kagome? I guess the whole thing was good, so if she asks…_

The lights flashed on again. This time there was only Galinda and Elphaba on the stage. They sang back and forth to the other. The song was really beautiful, even to the rough hanyou, but he still felt bad for missing Kagome. He turned his attention back to the stage.

_**GLINDA**  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you:_

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

**ELPHABA**  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend:  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you:

**GLINDA**  
Because I knew you:

**BOTH**

_I have been changed for good_

**ELPHABA**  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

**GLINDA**  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

**BOTH**  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

**GLINDA** **ELPHABA**  
Like a comet pulled Like a ship blown  
From orbit as it Off it's mooring  
Passes a sun, like By a wind off the  
A stream that meets Sea, like a seed  
A boulder, half-way Dropped by a  
Through the wood Bird in the wood

**BOTH**  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better?

**GLINDA**  
And because I knew you:  


_**ELPHABA**  
Because I knew you:_

**BOTH**  
Because I knew you:  
I have been changed for good.

Everyone stood up at the end of this song. Inu-Yasha looked around as loud clapping echoed painfully in his hidden ears. "Wasn't that great, Inu-Yasha!" Sota called, leaning over to shout into the hanyou's ear.

"Yeah, wonderful." He muttered, but really, it had been a beautiful and amazing song to even his sensitive ears. Everyone slowly sat back down, and another seven students slipped on and off the stage to show their "talents". Mrs. Higurashi's hand rested on his upper arm to get his attention.

"This is the finally, then you can slip out and beat us home." She smiled at him as the light changed again, this time only one spotlight. His golden eyes slowly turned back up to the stage, as the green witch took center, glowing in the golden light, as she began to sing the last act…

((Talent Show))

Kagome took a deep breath as she listened to the music. Her heart was pounding, she was afraid that the microphone would pick up its heavy sound. There was the slight pause in the music…one, two, three, start…

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:_

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl…

Silence followed the end of the music as Elphaba's voice faded out along with the spot light. Inu-Yasha's sensitive ears picked up feet moving across the stage before the lights came on again.

"_Class C again ladies and gentlemen!"_ The loud voice came back. Everyone was on their feet again, clapping loudly. The hanyou was pulled to its feet by the over excited Sota as the chorus took a bow, hands locked.

Then came the lead boy. _"Introducing Hojo as Fiyero!"_ The boy took a low bow before quickly stepping back to line up with the chorus.

"_Galinda, played by Eri!"_ The skimpily dressed white witch appeared out of the wing of the stage, curtsying with a smile, before joining the Hojo guy, taking his hand.

"_Finally, I give you Elphaba, played amazingly by Kagome Higurashi!"_ The room erupted louder as the green witch dressed in her long black robe, dashed with glistening purple, a black cape, and pointed black witches hat rushed out onto the stage. A smile filled her whole face as she reached the center of the stage, taking a mix between a bow and curtsy. She was met by the others of her class as they moved up, Eri taking her hand as they all bowed one last time, before waving as the curtain closed.

Inu-Yasha stood stunned at the information he had just received. _Kagome…Elphaba… Kagome was the green witch? That song…Kami…_ Sota shook his arm, but he barely noticed.

"We're going to see Kagome backstage, will you go?" The boy urged. The hanyou barely nodded silently as he was led away.

((Talent Show))

Kagome laughed as she and Eri shared a hug. "You were amazing, Kagome-chan!" Another squeal left the white witch's lips as she pulled Kagome to her. The miko returned the gesture before catching sight of her mother over her friend's shoulder.

"Mama!" Kagome called as she ran at the older woman. The two embraced, the younger being careful not to get any green makeup on her mother's clothes.

"You did such a great job, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said as they pulled apart. The smile never left the miko's face.

"Thanks Mama."

"Kagome, see, I told you that you had nothing to worry about!" Sota added in, coming into view next to his mother. "Even Inu-Yasha thought you did good—oops!" The boy hurried to cover his mouth with his hands.

"Inu-Yasha?" The girl questioned in a whisper. _Oh no, Inu-Yasha saw me! Wait…I told him to stay in his time…He didn't listen again!_ She saw golden eyes looking at her from a few feet behind her brother.

"Yeah…I'm here…" His voice lightly echoed up to her ears. His eyes instantly lowered to the ground as he felt the anger rise in her.

"Kagome dear," Mama put her hand lightly on her daughter's shoulder. The miko looked at her mother's smile and turned back to the fidgeting hanyou. The anger melted from her and her smile returned.

_What's done is done. If he saw me, so he did. But I swear if he makes fun of me, I'm going to sit him till—_ Kagome's thoughts of revenge were cut short as her mother went to talk with Eri, and Sota went off with Hojo, while Kami only knew where Grandpa was. She was left alone with Inu-Yasha.

His eyes were hidden under his silver bangs, his ears hidden from view by a bandana her mother most likely put on. "Inu-Yasha…" She called softly. His head finally lifted, his eyes locking with hers. She gave him a reassuring smile. He moved closer. "So, what did you think?" She added as he stopped in front of her.

"Hurt my ears." He made a face as the hidden appendages flattened atop his head.

"Oh, I see…" Kagome's head lowered slightly. So he didn't like it. _That's why I didn't want him to come!_ She gasped in surprise as her hand was taken by clawed fingers.

"What happened to you? Why are you green? Did a youkai attack you?" There was worry hidden in his voice. The miko laughed softly as she reached to the table beside her to pull out a baby wipe from its box.

"No, I wasn't attacked. It's just makeup, Inu-Yasha, I put it on."

"So you can take it off?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes." She showed him by rubbing the baby wipe across the top of her hand. "See?" A layer of only tinged green skin appeared. His eyes lifted to her face, and one clawed finger touched her cheekbone, slowly running its way down.

"Your face too?"

She nodded, bringing the wipe up to assure him. "See, Inu-Yasha, it's ok." Kagome saw the tension fade from the boy's face. Both hanyou and miko turned to look at Mrs. Higurashi as she called their names.

"Come along, it's time to go home." The woman said with a smile.

"Ok, Mama."

((Talent Show))

The wind rushed through her hair as she clung to his back. Kagome smiled as she felt the different muscles move under her as Inu-Yasha jumped from one roof to another. "Why did you sing that song?" His sudden question caught her off guard.

"What?"

"That last song, _I'm Not That Girl_."

"Oh, that one…" How did she answer that? When she had first heard it, it instantly reminded her of Kikyo and her. When she had chosen to sing that song for the show, her homeroom teacher had said that the whole class was going to sing _Dancing Through Life_ from the same musical, and she had instantly been voted in to play Elphaba. And then Eri had asked her to sing _For Good_, and of course she had agreed, so why had she really sung her solo?

"Kagome?" They had stopped. Her hanyou was staring intently at her at her silence. She tried to smile, still running in her mind to find an answer for him. "It was Kikyo, wasn't it?" He had taken the words out of her mind.

"Ah—I—uh—" She tried to find a way out. He shook his head, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Kikyo doesn't have gold hair." His words stopped her. Was he serious? A laugh confirmed that he wasn't. She tried not to laugh at the sweet sound of his rare laughter. His eyes continued to dance as his laugh faded. "Is that really how you feel, Kagome?" His face had grown serious. Her hesitation caused him to call her name again. "Kagome?"

"Inu-Yasha—"

"Truthfully, Kagome."

Her head lowered, how could she tell him yes? It was none of her business if Inu-Yasha wanted Kikyo. She was his first love. _Why can't there be a second love?_ Another voice argued. "We should be getting home, before Mama worries." She said instead. The hanyou growled lightly, but took off again, faster this time, no intent to give her that rush from earlier.

Kagome's face buried its way into his red haori, fighting back the tears. _Oh Inu-Yasha, why did you have to come tonight…? You were never supposed to know…_

((Talent Show))

Kagome lay in her bed, her face to the wall. She sniffled again, trying to stop her tears. At lease her makeup was off, so that wouldn't run onto her pillow. _Why did he have to come!_ Her fist pounded into the fluffy feathers. _This was supposed to be my best day at home!_ Her door quietly opened. "I'm fine, Mama, sorry to worry you." The door closed again, and so did the miko's eyes and fists.

"Kagome…" The bed moved as he lay down next to her. Her eyes shot open as his arm rested across her stomach.

"Inu-Yasha?" She turned to look over her shoulder to meet his golden stare.

"You did an amazing job. Your voice is beautiful." He whispered, his free hand moving to stroke the bangs off of her face. The tears returned. For some reason, hearing him say that meant the world to her.

"Thank you…" She finally whispered. He nodded into her hair and just held her then, stroking her arm.

"You are that girl, Kagome." His voice came softly a little later. Her eyes snapped back open.

"What?"

"I've known for a while now, I just couldn't say anything. Forgive me, Kagome."

She sat up, turning to look at him straight on. He slowly sat at her side. "Inu-Yasha…?"

"I know I always go to her, but I also know that is not the Kikyo I used to know. That…Kikyo does not draw breath truly; she does not have a heartbeat." He pulled Kagome into his arms. "Besides, who ever said I can only have one love in my life?" He nudged her neck with his nose.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha!" The miko returned the embrace, trying to fight off her tears. "Thank you…"

"Will you sing again?" He whispered.

"What do you want me to sing?" Her reply came as she held him close.

"Anything, as long as you sing it."

Kagome began to whisper another of her favorites from _Wicked:_

"_Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreams  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lot all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine"

His golden eyes stared as her voice faded again. He slowly leaned toward her, his lips lightly connecting with hers. She cautiously returned his affection, opening her lips as his tongue asked for entrance. She felt him lay her down on her back; his fingers carefully pulled open the black dress she still wore. His lips lowered to the newly exposed skin.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome breathed.

"You _are_ that girl, my Kagome." He repeated, lifting his smiling face up to her to kiss her lips again.


End file.
